


Dance

by AngelynMoon



Series: Deal [9]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Soft story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: In which Magnus and Alec Dance.Part of my Lucifer/Shadowhunter series.  Follows after Grace





	Dance

Summary: In which Magnus and Alec Dance.

Part of my Lucifer/Shadowhunter series. Follows after Grace 

\----

Magnus couldn't help watching the small group in his sitting room, Chloe Decker and Catarina standing beside him, soft smiles on their faces as they watched the scene unfold.

The piano that Magnus had bought when he had discovered that Alec could play was sending it's notes around the room. Sat at the piano was Lucifer Morningstar calmly leading both Max and Trixie through scales and simple songs while Alec swayed with Madzie falling asleep in his arms while the half Angel sang quietly.

Alec turned and smiled at them, walking, almost dancing to them to stand next to Magnus but not offering Madzie to Catarina.

"How long has he been teaching them?" Chloe asked, looking at Alec, probably wanting to know how long before Lucifer's patience wore out.

Alec shrugged, "It's been a while, but Luci has always loved music, he taught me when I was young, it was one of the few things we did that was just us."

A moment later a different but still soft song filled the air and Magnus caught Lucifer's eyes and tugged a now sleeping Madzie from Alec and let Chloe take her before leading Alec into a slow dance, Alec stumbling slightly before finding the right movements.

As Magnus waltzed Alec around his sitting room he saw Max and Trixie giggling but still responding to Lucifer's prompting and Magnus never wanted to forget this memory.

And the lights in the room dimmed, leaving the main source of light to be Alec's wings and Magnus thought that Alec's wings didn't really glow but twinkled like a thousand little stars and Alec smiled at him softly and bent down to tuck his face into Magnus' shoulder as they began to just sway in time to the music.

Magnus was so focused on memorizing the feeling of Alec in his arms that he hardly noticed when Catarina joined them with Amenadiel or when Chloe sat next to Lucifer on the piano bench with Madzie resting against her chest on her lap.

Eventually the rest of their friends and family joined them as well, some dancing with their partners like Jace and Simon, Mazikeen and Linda, or with friends like Clary and Izzy, Luke and Ollie and Dan and Lydia. Even Trixie and Max joined them on the dancefloor.

But Magnus didn't care about that, what mattered was the Nephilim tucked into his arms, eyes closed, head on his shoulder, trusting Magnus to keep him safe, to lead him right. Magnus couldn't help but look at Alec's serene face and pressed a gentle kiss to Alec's temple, making the Nephilim smile sweetly.

And for a moment as Magnus' eyes closed he felt peaceful as he never had before.

Magnus blinked and saw a glimpse of white and silver in the darkness of a corner before it was gone. Magnus almost smiled, instead he leaned his head on Alec's and closed his eyes again, listening to the music that Lucifer was playing and dancing with his Fiance.


End file.
